How To Bake One's Head In An Oven
by Willowbooks
Summary: I want something good to die for, to make it beautiful to live SBRL


**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all. I didn't even write it, my friend did. (See A/N)

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Summary:** "I want something good to die for, to make it beautiful to live."

**Warning:** Slash, some swearing.

**Artyfarty's A/N:** Okay. Well, basically, my friend's parents caught her reading slash a year or so ago, and now are super-strict, and have overreacted in such a way that she can't even visit Fanfiction anymore. But she wrote this and wanted to post it, so I'm typing it and posting it up for her on my account, but I take NO CREDIT.

**REAL AUTHOR'S (Bolt) A/N:** Uhh, yeah. I can't write for SHIT, just to start off, so feel free to gauge my eyes out if you hate this. 3 Anywho. This story is written in three parts, & the second chapter is based on the second act of 'Absurd Person Singular', a play by Alan Aykborne. Really hope ya'll enjoy this! Review? 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Another sleepless night, another restless soul. Every thump of his heart forbade it, every breath he took tried to convince him not to, but there was no choice.

Sirius Black had had enough.

His wand was already in hi pocket, money clinking alongside it and weighing down in his cloak considerably. The note had been long since written and carefully folded; he had already arranged a place to stay for a while… Now there was nothing to do but go.

The sunlight of November dawn filtered softly y through the shuttered window, almost spotlighting the simple piece of parchment that was sitting on the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily, the raven-haired man clumsily picked it up and stood, dark eyes empty.

Another sigh reached his lips and he silently began to weave his way through the cluttered apartment, finally reaching the bedroom door and pausing uncomfortably, his had hovering over the knob uncertainly. What if he was -- … No. Sirius shook his head doggedly and forced the very idea out of his mind. He had SEEN them kissing, and he KNEW that Remus had to be disloyal. Steeling his heart, he slowly opened to their – well, only Remus's now – bedroom, eyes softening at the sight of his best friend sprawled out on top of the covers, arms outstretched.

Forgetting himself for a moment, Sirius grinned and leant down to capture the werewolf in a tight bear hug, but the note suddenly felt heavy in his hand and he stopped himself. Sighing, he straightened up and gingerly placed the note in of those soft uncurled hands and turned away, for fear of wanting to stay for just one more night….

And without a second glance, Sirius Black was gone.

---

The Lycanthrope had woken the second the parchment had grazed his palm, trying to keep still and figure out what was going on. And, the moment that the bedroom door had closed, he sat up to investigate this little slip of paper.

"I'm sorry and I love you, but I don't think you return the sentiment…"

Remus's eyes widened and he immediately tumbled out of the bed, stumbling to the door.

He was leaving? Why? How could he -- …

Oh.

Just as Sirius had been putting off leaving Remus, Remus had been putting off giving Sirius an explanation. Being blackmailed to keep the secret wasn't helping him either, really.

The werewolf barely had time for thoughts now as he quite literally flung himself down the apartment stairway, not noticing that he was still in his pajamas, still barefoot.

"Sirius!" He yelled as he threw himself against the door and into the street, feet pounding painfully on the concrete as he half stumbled and half ran to the taller Gryffindor who was already sticking out his wand arm a block and a half away from the other. In a flash, the Knight Bus was there, slowing to a stop by Padfoot.

"Sirius!" He shouted, forcing himself to run faster, to stop his only joy, one of his oldest and dearest friends from getting on that damned purple bus…

Sirius was getting on now, his unsteady grip on the rail causing him to falter ever so slightly before another man helped him up.

"Sirius! Please!" Remus gasped, eyes desperate. "Don't go!"

The raven-haired man was seated now, his forehead pressed against the window, shoulders heaving as the bus began to roll forwards and pick up speed.

"SIRIUS!" He was weak and it showed, as the full moon had only been a few days ago…

And the bus was gone, taking all of his happiness with it.

Exhausted, the amber-haired man collapsed where he stood, the crumpled piece of paper rolling out of his grip. Remus was left blank and alone.

It was over.


End file.
